Sima Mo
Sima Mo was the Head Disciple of the Heaven Breaking Sect back when they were a rank 8 sect almost 18,000 years ago. He was taken to the Outer Realm by the Sovereign and now goes by the moniker of "Master Simo" as a member of the Sovereign Council. Background Soon after he was born, he was orphaned and was left to fend for himself and his younger sister. He dreamt of being an Immortal and left for a Sect soon after reaching the age of 18. A few years later, he returned to attend his sister's wedding but by the time he got there he saw the village burning and soon found his sister's corpse. He tracked down the culprits to a mortal gang of bandits and killed them and anyone affiliated with them after increasing his cultivation. However, he found that the one's that attacked his sister's wedding had already died so he tracked them down to their reincarnation and killed them again and again. 18,000 years ago in the Cloud Sea Star System, the Heaven Breaking Sect was a rank 8 sect ready to move into the mighty Rank 9 Region. Two months before the move, Sima Mo, along with a bunch of his sect brothers and a few of his sect uncles, accidentally found a spatial crack which led to the Seven-Colored Realm. The Heaven Breaking Sect gathered large amounts of cultivators together to enter the crack, including elders that were at Heaven’s Blight. They broke their way through despite countless casualties. In the end, they found a corpse in the depths of the spatial crack. There were three things next to the corpse: a pill, a broken sword, and a piece of beast bone. However, they had a traitor in their midst, and the news got leaked out. What awaited them was the entire rank 8 region moving against them. Countless old monsters that rarely appeared all participated in this battle that made their eyes red. In the end, this caused the rank 9 region that almost never interfered to finally step in. The Sect Leader and Elders of the Heaven Breaking Sect weren’t willing to fight for these three items. They traded the pill and broken sword for their survival. They also maintained their original trajectory of moving to the rank 9 region. Sima Mo and his entourage were expelled from the sect and exiled to the Seven-Colored Realm. They took the beast bone fragment and left. However, they had to face the horrors of the Seven-Colored Realm. The Sovereign offered to save Sima Mo if he defected to the Outer Realm but the latter refused. Then the Sovereign offered to bring back his sister's soul to accompany him and allow him the chance to reach the third step and hopefully find someone stronger in the future to resurrect his sister. Despite shedding tears of blood, Sima Mo agreed. History He was informed of the kill order on Wang Lin and so he sent his Fifth Heaven's Blight avatar to capture the former. He arrived at the location divined soon after Wang Lin left but was surprised to feel the aura of the Great Void Gate. However, he was even further dumbfounded when he felt no trace of Joss Flames and realized that Wang Lin had managed to slightly open the Great Void Gate. After figuring this out, he went after Wang Lin with renewed ambition and curiosity. He tracked him to the Fallen Land where he used the help of the Ninth Fallen Elder to give him a "just reason" to capture Wang Lin. During their battle, Wang Lin figured out that Master Simo was actually the Heaven Breaking Sect's Sima Mo. In the middle of the battle, the Great Emperor of the Fallen Land decreed that if Wang Lin manages to defeat Simo Mo within 5 seconds his safety would be guaranteed. Wang Lin manages to do so and forces a grievously injured Simo Mo to escape only to be killed by the Great Emperor. A few months later, Sima Mo appeared in his original body for the Fallen Elder Competition. There, he met Wang Lin, once again. After Wang Lin awakened his Ethereal Flame, he challenged Sima Mo to a battle which the latter readily accepted. During the battle, Wang Lin managed to overpower and seal Sima Mo inside his Ancient God Furnace and used his Dao Spell, Dao Dream upon him. This allowed him to see Sima Mo's past and why he defected to the Outer Realm. Wang Lin then let him go as he felt he might have done something similar if Wan Er was the condition. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Antagonistic Category:Cloud Sea Star System Category:Sealed Realm Category:Sovereign Council Category:Outer Realm Category:Wang Lin's Cave World